parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style)
Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Bill - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also: *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) Transcripts Gallery: Soleil from The Spacebots.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Eilonwy as Sadness Lydia 3.jpg|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Benson As Sergeant Jed.png|Benson as Anger Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Blythe Baxter.png|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Mr-krabs-tips-10.jpg|Mr. Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9085.jpg|Linda Gunderson as Jill Andersen Tulio rio.jpg|Tulio Monteiro as Bill Andersen Taurus bulba.jpg|Taurus Bulba as Jangles the Clown Jasper Jones.png|Jasper Jones as Jordan Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited